Overcome Thyself
by Laistiar an eas
Summary: (PG13 just to be sure)Regal found peace and redemption during his travels with Lloyd and co. But every journey starts with a single step. very light spoilers.


**Overcome Thyself**

**Disclaimer: **"Tales of Symphonia" and all related characters and names are copyright of Namco.

* * *

**Albert's Note:**_ Before anything, I want to express my thanks to_** Karana Bell, Fantasy Chick3435, Seventh Sage, Lara Luna**,**KBR** _and _**Deceptigirl** _for reviewing my work, I'm glad that you liked it. I'll try and be more careful with the punctuation this time._

* * *

_The blue sea behind him, a hideous monstrosity in front of him, there was no escape._

"_It's because I love you that I want you to kill me" The feminine voice reached to his ears, contrasting with the being that undoubtedly was the owner of such a voice._

_Regal Bryant clenched his fists, which were glowing with a blue light "Please, forgive me...Alicia" with his face reflecting the meaning of regret he launched his attack. He would accomplish his loved one's last wish. _

_The monstrous body fell limp at his feet, along with a little metal sphere. In the edge between sanity and madness Regal could hear another voice, taunting him "Oh, so that's why you wanted her back, eh? Well, it doesn't matter. Thank you for the mine bub..." Vharley made a two fingered wave "...Have a nice day."_

* * *

Two blue eyes opened. Trying to focus in something, anything, in all the sea of sounds, colors and smells that came to him. He almost fainted. Two large hands grabbed him by his shoulders. A voice that seemed to reach him from a long distance was talking to him. 

"Hey! Are you okay? Hold on!" a second voice joined the first; this one had the rasped tone of an old man "Make him sit, go call a guard or something. I'll check on him" then a pause "Why are you looking at me like that! Move your butt" The reply presented itself as the sound of hurried footsteps that were getting farther and farther away.

------o------

The blue haired man blinked repeatedly "So, you've finally decided to come back to the world of the living" the owner of the voice appeared, first as a blur then as the friendly smile of a bearded old man.

The sound of clinking armor, when the soldiers caught a glimpse of who was lying in the ground they hurried their pace "All right, We'll take care of him now" one of the soldiers spoke while his two companions helped the blue-haired one to get on his feet.

Letting his feet drag he heard the voices that talked to him, watching how the floor moved below him "Duke Bryant, you can't keep going like this, just look at yourself, with just five days in the dungeon you're weaker than a hare" Like if he cared about that. "The other prisoners tell me that you haven't been eating. In four days all of you will have to go to the coliseum. If you want to keep your life then you have to recover your strength." _If you want to keep your life_. That was the problem; he didn't wanted to keep on living. Why they didn't let him lie down and die right there? There was no meaning in being alive, not anymore.

* * *

His back straightened, his chin raised, the end was near. Above him the roar of the multitude. In front of him the light of the sun and the arena. It was just a matter of minutes before the end. 

"Excuse me, coming through, FOR THE SEVEN HELLS' SAKE GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!!!!" panting heavily the vaguely familiar form of an old man stepped out of the multitude behind Regal. With a cocky grin in his face the old one faced Regal "All right partner let's give them a show they will not soon forget".

Now that he could see the old man in detail, Regal noted that his "partner" wasn't much taller of what a dwarf should be. But, unlike dwarfs, the old one was thin. His beard, that Regal had previously thought that it was white, still kept a bit of the blond color it had showed in past days. His head showed a few, and very thin, bangs of blond.

Regal didn't answer, or even showed that he heard something; his eyes fixed in the door that opened to let a pair of prisoners enter the arena. Soon the sound of battle echoed through the passageway.

"If you're wondering how come that I'm your partner, let's just say that I have my _influences_." seeing no reaction of the taller man the old man kept talking "So, kid, what's your name?".

"Regal" the Duke answered, his lips barely moving "All right Regal, you can call me Levin" the old man then lowered his voice to a whisper just for Regal to hear "I have seen the look in your eyes, I know what you're thinking. You can't fool me" with a delightful look in his deep green eyes Levin continued "Now, I want you to dig what I'm going to say deep in that hard head of yours: I'm not letting you get your way. As long as blood runs through my veins no wussy will die here. Do you have a problem with that?"

Still no reaction from Regal. They were the next ones.

"I knew that you were going to agree with me"

After a few minutes the door opened. Levin and Regal entered the arena side to side. Three chimeras were waiting for them. Showing his cocky smile one more time Levin stepped in front of Regal "What an unlucky bastard you are, your first match in the coliseum being a team match. I'm sure that if you were on your own you will be inside those kitties's bellies right now." Giving a few hops Levin approached the beasts "Just stand back kid, I'll be done in a jiffy"

Regal was oblivious to the fight in front of him. He just closed his eyes and waited, hearing the sound of bones breaking and yells that no human being could vocalize. After a few moments he felt someone kicking his shin slightly. Opening his eyes Regal could see the corpses of the beasts piled in the center of the arena.

"See? I told you kid, in a jiffy."

* * *

The prisoners that survived the matches were sent to one of two places: Those who received small wounds were taken to a room under the coliseum where they could train, rest, talk or even watch the next matches. If they weren't so lucky they would be taken upstairs where they would receive just the necessary treatment to be kept alive. Those who died were eaten by the monsters while the spectators watched. 

Due that Regal and Levin weren't even touched by the chimeras they shared the _commons _with a few lucky ones. Regal sat on the ground, his back leaned against the wall and legs stretched, his eyes closed. Levin, as a mirror, sat in the same fashion beside Regal.

"Well kid, how did you like the power of the Traubel style?" Even that the old man showed confidence and arrogance to a certain degree, it was clearly visible that he was exhausted. His chest getting bigger and smaller in a fast rhythm.

Noticing Levin's respiration the Duke spoke "You mustn't overexert yourself" Levin just let out a chuckle "I had no choice, like if you were going to lend me a hand out there." again Regal went silent.

"Okay, that was a little bit harsh. I'm sorry." Inhaling deeply and slowly to calm his lungs Levin seemed to gain age for mere seconds. After regulating his breath the smaller one spoke "All right, let's start with something easy. How old are you?"

"Twenty-five" finally opening his eyes Regal watched the old man with a expressionless look. "Then, you calling me _gramps_ could fit" Regal's expression didn't changed, disappointing Levin greatly "Now. Can you tell me why you were sent here?" at the question Regal's protecting walls raised again.

Looking away of Regal the old man let out a frustrated sigh "I see, you're still mad at me because I didn't let you be Chimera' shit right?" directing his sight to nothing in specific he continued "It'd be better if you talk kid, unless you want me to tell you why you are here. You're quite the talk, all the soldiers seem to know a bit about you and there so much one can eavesdrop of them. There's no one in the precinct who doesn't know a little bit of your story. "

Regal had transformed himself into a rock, not showing any sign of being alive. "They say you killed your girlfriend who has been transformed into a monster or something."

He was getting enough of the old man. Without moving Regal opened his lips "My life is of no concern to you, nor my crime..."

Showing an entertained grin on his face Levin replied "Yes, it is." Raising to his feet the young one replied with anger"No, it is not. Leave me alone!"

"I'm not doing that"

Regal's voice became ice "Leave me alone." Still sitting in the ground, not being intimidated by the young one Levin's voice sounded calm "And if I don't do that?" Regal clenched his fists.

Seeing the reaction of the blue haired one Levin replied "Are you going to fight me? Are you serious about that? Honestly, I have no problem with beating the crap out of you. With your mind in the state that it is do you really think you stand a chance? And take into account that after I beat you up you'll still have to hear what I want to tell you. Come on kid; make the things easy for you. "

Relaxing the muscles of his hands Regal let out a sigh. Patting the floor beside him Levin spoke "Now that's settled come and talk with this old man"

While the young one was taking his place Levin said "I just want you to listen to me for a while. After that you'll be free to go and be bait for whatever you want"

Regal just nodded.

"I'm here since a little bit before the end of the previous Pope's era...that means... that I'm a really old fossil" Levin chuckled at his own joke "I once had a son. If he were alive right now he should have enough age to be your father."

An emerald gaze inspected one of the darker corners of the room "He was killed by a Papal Knight in a stupid street fight."

"You didn't taught him how to fight?" Regal questioned.

The old man sighed "I tried to, but he refused to learn. I accepted that. It was his life after all, he could live it in any way he wanted".

Losing himself in thought Levin directed his gaze to the roof "When I learned of the murder...let's just say that I went, well, mad. Every Papal Knight became my enemy. My search was for an albino knight but I killed every one of them who crossed paths with me. I was truly a killing machine."

Reaching with a hand to his forehead the old man's expression changed to a pained one "My journey ended in an abandoned House of Salvation near Flanoir. I fought and killed him in the chapel. Immediately after that I felt that I was awakening from a nightmare just to go into another; I killed so many without any reason, not even a bad reason. I started to think that I should die to correct all my mistakes."

"Somehow a Papal Commander found me. It's a shame that I don't remember his name... Sieg I think. He found me collapsed in the snows fields and saved me. When he asked me what I was doing freezing myself I spilled the beans".

Shaking a finger in front of Regal's face the face of the old man became serious "Now, here is what I want you to hear: This guy spared my life. But before we parted ways he told me this." Rising to his feet the little man walked a few steps away from Regal "If you let yourself die, all the lives that you've taken would be meaningless. Someone has to remember them and bear the burden of their lost dreams."

Crossing his hands behind his back Levin continued. His back still turned to Regal "Do you understand that kid? You have to live, not just for yourself but also for her. If you let yourself die it would be like spitting her in the face. If you really loved her, keeping yourself alive is the least thing that you can do for her. And to do that..." Levin turned to face Regal "...you have no choice but to fight."

_Keeping myself alive and bear the burden... _Regal stared at his hands. _Could it be that there is still a path for me to redemption?_

A stain of red caught Regal's attention. "Levin, your legs...you're bleeding"

"What?! Where?! Ah! This." The old man signaled his blood-stained pants "it isn't mine, it's the kitties's. Now I know why that kick felt so warm, ewww..."

Now that Regal looked at the old man, his legs, and only his legs, were covered in blood "You don't use your hands to fight?" with a dumbfounded expression in his face Levin stared at the Duke "What?! You didn't saw what I pulled off out there"

Regal shacked his head in a negative manner

"Ah right. I forgot you were too busy trying to die. Well, yeah, the Traubel style just makes use of your legs" Levin made an impish smile "Well, okay. There are some elbow smashes, headbutts and a little bit of spiritual energy usage but..." Levin showed his both palms to Regal "...no hands."

"Spiritual energy? Do you mean mana?" Regal questioned. With a quick move Levin slapped the back of Regal's head "No. I said: spiritual energy, call it Chi or whatever but mana. I don't want someone out there thinking that I have something in common with those backrow losers of magicians."

After rubbing the backside of his skull Regal's expression turned serious again "Levin, I have two favors to ask of you"

* * *

"It's such a strange sight to see His Highness here" The King Tethe'alla bowed his head slightly to the Pope "My curiosity got the best of me this time my friend." The brown bearded Pope allowed himself a smirk "I'm sure His Highness will find the coliseum as an exciting distraction." 

"I'm sure I will" taking his seat in the Royal Balcony the kind directed an anxious look to the arena.

_Bryant, what are you going to do now?_

------o------

The public roared as the old man in the arena raised his fists in victory. The Boxer Iris at his feet being no more. Today was the day of the singles matches in the coliseum.

The roar continued until Levin was a few steps away of the door that will take him to the room where he would find shelter of the burning sun when it suddenly transformed into a unison gasp between all the spectators.

While the shackles-wearing man walked to the center of the arena just a single voice could be heard "I know you can do it kid! Give them a show they will not soon forget!"

------o------

As soon as the door closed the prisoners that were already in the room approached Levin while trying to get a good glimpse of Regal through the iron bars.

"Hey, Levin, do you really think that a week worth of training is enough for the Duke to get out of there alive?" a tall muscular man asked, his eyes fixed on the lone figure in the arena.

"I have no idea. I'm guessing not" Levin replied letting out a small laugh. Noticing the reproachful looks of his companions he countered with an annoyed face that only a child could match "What? At least he's fighting now."

------o------

A second door opened, all eyes darted toward it. First, a three-fingered sky blue foot, then a big navy blue arm. Even the king heard the voices coming from the prisoner's quarters.

"Oh... shit."

With a three fingered grasp on its sky blue sword an Ice Warrior stepped into the arena.

The two fighters circled each other. One with a sword and a shield-like arm, the other unarmed and with his hands bounded together.

Taking the initiative the blue beast charged toward Regal with a horizontal slash, ducking under the blade Regal stretched his right leg and swept the Ice Warrior from its feet.

Rolling to the side the beast got to his feet and charged again, this time with an overhead slash that was barely dodged by Regal. Trying to give himself some breathing space Regal launched a blind kick but it was blocked by the bulky arm of the icy creature. Losing his balance Regal fell backwards.

------o------

Levin smacked his forehead "I told him that those shackles were going to mess up with him but no one hears this old geezer anymore" taking his voice to a high-pitched tone Levin said mockingly "I want to use this things to remember the act of violence I committed, even if it mess up with my balance and seals a lotsa heck of my power." The old man crossed his arms "Brilliant, just bloody brilliant."

------o------

Squirming and rolling out of the way of the sword Regal managed to get on his knees. Watching the blue blade descending upon him he reacted like with a reflex, stretching out his arms to catch the sword between his palms and using his shackles like amount for the blade. Thrusting his foot in the beast's midsection and pulling at the blade at the same time he managed to disarm his foe.

After tossing the blade aside the shackles broke as if they were made of paper. Wincing in pain Regal stared at his hands, a thin cape of ice over them. _How is it even possible for something to be that cold?_

While digging his hands frantically in the sand to recover some warmth he could see his foe pointing his bulky left arm to him. Regal's eyes went wide at the blue energy in the monster's claws. He started to run circling the gunner, sand and dust flying wherever he stood.

Losing his balance by the continuous shooting and falling again Regal dodged, luckily and barely, a shoot aimed to his head. The one eyed warrior seemed to be delightful by his victory while it pointed its cannon at his defenseless victim. Calling forth his own powers Regal produced a lime green shield around him to block the first shoot, then dodged the second and third, his hands glowing blue.

The eye of the beast watched with interest that turned into fear the blue ball of energy in the human's hands. When the human started to thrust off his both hands to release his energy it raised its shield-like arm to block the blow.

One...two...three seconds and nothing happened. Lowering its shield it noticed its foe's disappearance. Feeling unimaginable pain by a foot in the back of its left shoulder as a sickening crack echoed through the coliseum it fell to its knees, holding his now limp arm and looking an odd protuberance in its chest.

"You are unarmed and gravely injured. There is no point on continuing this fight. I ask for you to surrender" The icy monster heard every word from the human, as a reply it just produced a slight growl acknowledging its defeat.

------o------

The Pope applauded such performance like everyone who had watched the fight. The King just let out a relieved sigh.

_So, even after all that happened you still have the strength to live. I'm proud of you my friend._

------o------

Regal just nodded at the words of praise of his fellow prisoners while entering the room. Levin caught up with him "Well, I gotta say that that was the most embarrassing, pathetic and degrading performance of the Traubel style that I've ever seen."Regal said nothing he just stopped to face his master"But it worked, by some odd reason. The universe is weird like that."

Regal showed a troubled face. With a bit of concern in his voice Levin asked "What with the long face kid?"

"I'm praised by the same violence that took Alicia's life." hearing the words Levin spit to the ground "Yeah. Those out there praise you because that. But here..." he pointed to the rest of the group "...you're praised because you fought your inner demons and won. You're better than before."

Letting himself a small smile be on his face Regal bowed his head in recognition for the old man "I owe it all to you Levin"

Levin raised a pale blond eyebrow "Come again?"

"Thanks to you I have found a reason to live, you have my thanks"

Levin poked gently at his student's stomach "Nah, I just showed you the way. You are the one who walked through it." Walking a bit in front of Regal Levin took a fighting stance "Let's leave the sentimentalism for another day. We still have a lot of work ahead of us kid, I don't want to see the same crap of today ever again, okay?

"All right" taking his own stance Regal crossed his arms behind his back "It would seem that I'm going to need a new pair of shackles."

"Don't worry about it; we're going to get you another nice and shiny pair of those things."

Even that it would take full years for his tortured soul to heal from its wounds. That day, without a doubt, it started to scar.


End file.
